Black Sky
by ejwjoy
Summary: Tsuna is the Black Shinigami,an assassin that removes all "bugs" to the Vongola. But he has no interest in joining the famiglia,so how does Tsuna keep his secret AND prevent himself from becoming the Vongola's 10th don? possible 1827
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tsuna has a secret, he is fulfilling a self appointed mission of assisting the Vongola from the shadows with an alias, the Black Shinigami, a cold-blooded assassin with the task of removing all "bugs" that trouble the Vongola. But, he has no interest in actually being a part of the family, so how can he prevent his secret from getting out AND figure out a way to escape his destiny as the Vongola family's 10th don?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own KHR, I wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so be nice... plz...

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

_Vongola Headquarters, Italy: October 9th, 7:12 AM_

"What did you call me here for, Nono?"

The Vongola don sat at his desk gazing seriously at the arcobaleno, "Then Black Shinigami has struck again" he paused and gazed out the window at the sprawling city of Rome, "this time he took out Carlo."

The arcobaleno scoffed, "Based on the investigation, he has been selling information to rival families, I cannot call this a 'hard hit' to the Vongola, if anything, he is doing us a favor." He pulled down his fedora to cover his eyes, '_though I am surprised someone could kill him so easily, he is quite the adversary', _"What is the real reason you called me here, boss?" he inquired twirling a green gun around his finger.

Timoteo chuckled, "Sharp, as usual, Reborn" he turned back to the assassin, "I'm sending you to Japan" he stated seriously.

Reborn stopped twirling his gun and gazed calmly to his boss, "So you have decided," Nono nodded in response. "Very well, I will make sure Lemitsu's son will become a worthy successor to Vongola." Without another word he strode out of the office, closing the door behind him. Timoteo sighed, "So it has begun."

_

* * *

__Nanimori, Japan: October 9th, 8:00 AM_

"Tsu-kun, you're gonna be late for school!" Sawada Nana scolded her sleepy son curled up in his bed, "It's already 8:00 you know." At that Tsuna jolted awake, and in the process got tangled up in his sheets and promptly fell out of bed.

"Kaa-san, don't surprise me like that" Tsuna complained rubbing the bump on his head. Nana laughed "ok ok tsu-kun, now go get ready" she called back as she drifted downstairs to make breakfast.

Tsuna sighed, '_geez why did she have to wake me up already... she could've given me five more minutes and I'm exhausted with that hit last night...' _he glanced at the clock, "Crap, it's already 8:10!"

Nana watched cheerfully at her son running by the table, grabbing the toast and dashing out the front door yelling "IM GOING TO SCHOOL NOW BYEEEE!" She waved back, smiling at her son.

Contrary popular belief, Sawada Nana was well aware of her husband's profession, it's not like she was an idiot or anything, she simply accepted the facts and didn't question Lemitsu about it. Of course she took proper action being the wife of a Mafioso: she kept a shotgun under the bed at all times, invested in home security, and -of course- made sure her son could defend himself by making him take martial arts since he was three. And yet he was still always bullied at school, why didn't he fight back? And his abysmal grades, '_I was pretty sure that he got pretty good grades in elementary... and he studies quite a bit too... ah well' _Nana shrugged and pushed those thoughts away as she prepared to go grocery shopping.

At that moment Tsuna was running for his life towards school, he glanced at his watch '_only ten minutes until school! WAHHH I don't wanna get bitten to death by Hibari-san!' _Within seven minutes was in sight of the school, breathing a sigh of relief he dashed into his seat just as the bell rang. Little did he notice the large amount of stares directed at him, as well as the sporadic nosebleeds. He was quite a figure in Nami-chu*, though he strived to be the opposite. He carefully maintained barely passing grades in all his classes as well as an embarrassing gym record for the sole purpose not to draw attention to himself, especially from his grandfather currently looking for a successor. He aimed to be completely and utterly unremarkable, hard, with his looks that always attracted attention.

His looks were hopelessly cute and _girlish_, much to his dismay, he attracted too much attention from both sexes and that was a large problem with his goal of being unnoticed. He sighed in his seat as class began.

Yamamoto Takeshi who at the moment was sitting next to the doodling boy next to him smiled, '_looks like Sawada-san woke up late AGAIN' _Tsuna was also famous for constantly being late and often falling victim to Hibari Kyouya, the intimidating head of the Discipline Committee. He chuckled quietly.

Tsuna was utterly BORED he had long since mastered the topic this lesson. Nezu-sensei was giving him dirty looks, that fraud, he thought bitterly as he dreaded the oncoming test that he would be forced to flunk and see that gloating face. He inwardly sighed and continued to doodle as the class went on. The rest of the day passed in a blur, throughout the school many people approached him, when he would hurriedly reject them and run off, panicking.

By the end of the day he was utterly drained, _'why do I have to put so much effort to remain inconspicuous... and it's not like the constant love confessions are helping the situation'_ He sat at the front steps and marinated in his thoughts until he heard a voice behind him, "No students are allowed in school grounds after classes end, herbivore." Tsuna sweat-dropped and looked behind him to see Hibari-san with his tonfas-of-death drawn.

Hibari Kyouya always found this particular herbivore puzzling, though he labeled him as a herbivore, he always had a nagging feeling that maybe he was wrong. _'Perhaps this Sawada Tsunayoshi was more than what meets the eye..._' "HIIEEE! HIBARI-SAN! I'M VERY SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH! FORGIVE ME!" squealed the herbivore that was running away. _'No that can't be possible'_ Hibari reassured himself as he walked back into the school building.

As soon as he was out of sight Tsuna stopped sprinting... _'phew for a second there I was worried Hibari-san suspected me...' _he breathed a sigh of relief and continued home.

_

* * *

__Sawada Household: October 9th, 10:00 PM_

Tsuna sat at his desk quietly studying when his phone rang _'calling this late at night, it's probably Vittore'_ he answered "Mushi mushi*, who is this?"

"You should already know by now Tsuna" replied the voice on the other end. Tsuna laughed, so it _was_ Vittore.

Vittore of the Astuzia family was Tsuna's only connection to the mafia. His family had countless connections throughout the underworld, and apparently enough for them to find Tsuna. Vittore, who was the new boss of the famiglia, had offered Tsuna a position for his great talent in not only assassination but his surprisingly skilled hacking talent, but Tsuna had refused. However both had remained friends for the past four years and Vittore would provide any information that Tsuna would need.

"What is it that you want?" Tsuna enquired.

"My famiglia, the Astuzia, get a lot of information from the underworld, and I have some bad news for you" Vittore continued gravely. Tsuna listened quietly, bracing himself for the news.

"Reborn left for Japan earlier today"

Tsuna cursed inwardly. Reborn leaving for Japan could only mean one thing _'so the old man has decided, hasn't he?'_

"It looks like my job tonight will be my last for a while" Tsuna replied ruefully.

"Are you referring to Ermanno?" Vittore questioned, he -after all- was the one who informed Tsuna of an enemy of the Vongola arriving only a week ago.

Vittore always found it odd that Tsuna, who would support the Vongola for the shadows would be so against joining the famiglia as the boss. When he asked Tsuna about it he only replied "I want to help out my dad and my 'grandfather' as much as I can, but I don't want to join a mafia famiglia and have to leave my mom by herself." Vittore had supposed it was a noble reason and didn't question his friend any further. Tsuna continued to talk, shaking Vittore out of his daze,

"I've been tracking him the past week and I found the perfect time to hit him, at about 1o'clock in the morning he leaves the sake bar and heads to his apartment. On the way there he has to cross through a small alley, I'm making my move there"

Vittore agreed, "But be careful, Reborn likely is already in Japan by then, be sure not to get caught" he warned.

Tsuna nodded "I'll be sure to be careful, Vittore"

Both hung up and Tsuna rubbed his forehead from an oncoming headache. _'How will I get myself out of this mess?'_

Tsuna continued to study until the clock read 12:45. He got ready. He changed into an outfit that was completely black, black skinny jeans, a black button down shirt, black converse, and a black masquerade ball mask. He grabbed a deck of cards from his desk that had been a present from Vittore and stole out the window, landing gracefully on the ground.

He ghosted through the town, avoiding the Discipline Committee patrols, and into the narrow alley way on the far side of town. He waited on a roof until he spotted the drunken Ermanno stumbling through the alley way.

Ermanno of the Spietato famiglia prided himself to being un-killable. Countless assassins sent by the Vongola had tried to assassinate him to no avail. He felt this time would be no different as he saw the black clothed figure jumping from the roof to block his path. He laughed "So the Vongola has sent another bug to kill me, eh? I'll squash you like I did the others."

The voice merely replied "Wrong" and before Ermanno could react the assassin lifted a single playing card and efficiently cast the card at him before the world went black.

Tsuna tugged at the string connected to the card and it flew back into his hand. He was disappointed, he had hoped the 'un-killable' Ermanno would be more of a challenge, at least he wanted to use his dying-will flames rather than his reinforced playing cards attached to wire.

With his work finished he dashed home, desperate for some sleep and simply leapt through his window into his room.

Minutes later a small figure wearing a fedora with a small green reptile on top strode up to the house, smirked, and placed a single flyer into the mailbox.

* * *

* Nami-chu refers to the middle school

* Mushi mushi is a phrase said when answering the phone

SOOOO? should i continue? please review and tell me your opinions so i know whether or not i should continue this story and what i should fix... THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Tsuna has a secret, he is fulfilling a self appointed mission of assisting the Vongola from the shadows with an alias, the Black Shinigami, a cold-blooded assassin with the task of removing all "bugs" that trouble the Vongola. But, he has no interest in actually being a part of the family, so how can he prevent his secret from getting out AND figure out a way to escape his destiny as the Vongola family's 10th don?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own KHR, I wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: eeep chapter 2... never thought i would even get this far and as for the 1827 thing... i guess it depends on how the story goes from here i guess, no guarantees ;)

Reviews:

Fire-tan - Element star: ok ok :D

phanpymanaphy: aww thanks especially when grammar is my worst subject. I also luv the 1827 pairing but im not sure how to incorporate it the story without it becoming a full-blown romance... and I'll try my best with the updates but it'll be hard to be consistent with school.

SilentDarkness101: I'm going to try and milk it out, I don't want him to find out _too_ fast.

Myu Kuran: neither can I - IM TYPING AS FAST AS I CAN! (panicking)

Cielocielo: oooh there's an idea there... but it depends on how the story goes

Ange-4n931: I rlly rlly rlly appreciate your compliment! :D

I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: ACK! is this fast enough for you?

VAY-hale: thank you for your support im trying as best i can

CH0C0CANDYZ: I'll be sure to fix that once i figure out how to without deleting the whole story...

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

_Sawada Household: October 10th, 5:00 PM_

"Tsunayoshi, I got a call from school. You came home in the middle of class again..." Sawada Nana scolded as she climbed up the stairs heading to the closed door of her son's room where, at the moment, he was reviewing several files of "persons of interest" whom he suspected were selling Vongola secrets to paying enemies. He tuned out his mother's rambling as she burst into the room. He closed the folder _'It is not my fault that the classes taught are far below my skill level... it is perfectly adequate to leave so as to not waste my time and review the files I recently hacked off the Vongola database.'_ Of course he didn't say any of this out loud and continued to listen to the droning of his mother, until something caught his ear.

"Tsu-kun, a home tutor is coming today" she informed him a smug smile on her face as she faced him in a supposedly angelic pose. Tsuna blanched _'dear god no, it can't be'_ he chose to react in the form of a rather loud shout,

"HOME TUTOR!" he was screwed. Nana smiled cheerily back at him,

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox" she replied holding it up. She continued, "Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn." Tsuna was in a utter state of panic _'DAMMIT! Reborn found me! how do I get out of this? I have to convince my too-trusting mother to reject that flyer!' _He opted to stammer "I-it s-seems to be a scam" he was desperate, and that was quite apparent to his smiling mother. His next proposition was interrupted by a childish voice,

"Ciaosuu." It seems that our hero is now officially doomed to his fate as an unwilling mafia boss as he stared in mute horror at the arcobaleno toting a small suitcase, dressed in a tiny suit with a matching fedora, as well as the pacifier around his neck and the lizard laying on his hat. His large, black eyes stared up at him in a rather calculating manner, and his black hair curled up into what seemed to be sideburns on the sides of his face. He pure aura surrounding the "baby" was a force to be dealt with, and Tsuna knew he would not be as easy like the hitmen he had met before. He would have to conceal is abilities, as well as his knowledge of the underground world as best he can. His only hope now of escaping the position as Decimo was that Reborn classify him as unworthy and leave in search of better prospects.

Of course, realizing that most people would be surprised with the fact that their home tutor is a baby, Tsuna squealed "HHHIIIIEEEE! HOW CAN A _BABY _BE MY HOME TUTOR!" That warranted a brutal kick from Reborn, which, Tsuna had -wisely- chosen not to dodge and allow himself to fall "unconscious" onto the floor. His mother left the room soon afterwards, _'you cruel mother! how could you leave your unconscious son on the floor of his room while a world-class hitman is standing right next to him?'_ Tsuna wailed inwardly realizing that the truly cold-blooded person in the house was Sawada Nana. After a measured amount of time Tsuna regained consciousness.

"You're finally awake Dame-Tsuna" the tiny hitman said staring down at him. "As you can see I am a hitman, and the real reason I'm here is to make you a mafia boss." Reborn chose to clarify his statement by holding up a sub-machine gun, fully loaded. And though he was very frightened at the fact a killer was in his room with a fully-loaded gun, he still couldn't help admiring the gun itself, a MP5 sub-machine gun '_it even comes with a silencer and a larger magazine for ammunition.' _He pulled himself out of his trance-like state and proceeded to squeak in terror as well as call out in surprise "A MAFIA BOSS!"

Reborn took that chance to delve into the matters of Tsuna's ancestors and as well as the other prospective bosses who all met a less than peaceful end. Tsuna already knew all this of course and had to bite his tongue to prevent from asking about the last prospective boss Reborn had conveniently forgot to mention.

Tsuna's somewhat peaceful life was falling apart. When he went downstairs for dinner he saw Reborn at the table and proceeded to walk right by, muttering that he would eat out.

Reborn sat at his seat at the dinner table thanking Nana graciously for the delicious meal as he began to think on the subject matter of his new student. He was exactly how the files had stated he would be. But, something felt wrong, perhaps it was his intuition; however, the feeling was so minor he decided to disregarded it totally.

_

* * *

_

_Nanimori: October 10th, 8:20 AM_

It was a miracle. Sawada Tsunayoshi had woken up _early_ and was leisurely walking to school, with -to his dismay- Reborn who was walking on top of walls next to him. A sudden squeal of delight brought him back from his melancholy, "Kyaa... he's sooo cute!" Sasagawa Kyoko stared at Reborn. "Who is he? Your little brother? I don't remember you having a brother..." Tsuna smiled at his friend. She was a good friend of his-though she was a bit ditzy-and was kind despite the good and bad rumors surrounding him.

"He's only my cousin" he replied without much explanation. Kyoko-chan accepted the answer of her friend before she remembered, "AHH! I have to meet sempai before school!" she ran off waving at them both. The sempai she was referring to was Mochida-sempai, who was well known to be a womanizer. Tsuna frowned, _'looks like I have to drop this development on her older brother... that should effectively remove all problems'_ with his reasoning done he spotted said brother walking to school straight ahead. To Reborn's surprise he ran up to a tall white haired boy with a fiery aura and a booming voice,

"WAHHH! SOMEONE TRYING PUT MOVES ON MY LITTLE SISTER! THAT IS NOT EXTREME! I SHALL EXTREMELY BEAT HIM TO A PULP! EXTREME!" Tsuna sweat-dropped at his... enthusiastic sempai and gratefully walked back to Reborn, who at that moment was cataloging this boy in his mind as possible future famiglia. Tsuna, catching sight of Reborn's scheming face gulped nervously.

_

* * *

_

_Nami-chu: Octber 10th, 9:10 AM_

Tsuna was sitting in class quietly (only because he still hadn't noticed the lust-filled stares of most of the class) minding his own business when he sensed a presence enter the building, a presence filled with a killing aura... He involuntarily shuddered and felt extreme pity for whoever that murderous intent was focused on. But then, it began to get closer, and closer, and closer, and-

"Class, today we have a new student transfering from Italy" the class broke into excited whispers about the new transfer student. Tsuna, on the other hand was more focused on the dark aura _oozing _from the closed door.

"Please welcome your new classmate, Gokudera Hayato" and at that moment a very pissed-off, handsome guy with silver hair sauntered into the classroom, earning excited chatter from the girls. Tsuna was disappointed, _'so it was only Smokin' Bomb Hayato... what a letdown... wait-why is he even here? Though I suspect it has something to do with Reborn... damn him.'_

Totally absorbed into his thoughts he barely noticed the constant glare being directed at him courtesy of Gokudera Hayato as well as the hard kick to the table. The vein on Gokudera's forehead suddenly got bigger and the rest of the class began quivering in fear while Tsuna was still blissfully oblivious. Frustrated, he stalked to his seat commenced glaring at the back of Tsuna's head for the rest of the hour.

The rest of the school passed with Tsuna still utterly un-cowed by the seemingly non-stop death-glares* from Gokudera. The result of that was Hayato getting gradually more and more pissed off until the flaming red aura was almost visible to the naked eye. Let's just say that was not a very calm or relaxing day for the students of Nami-chu-except for Tsuna. That day no suitors or perverts had approached him at all. He decided it was his reward for all the bad things happening in his life currently, a pat on the back for not snapping with all the stress on his mind. The _real_ reason this was happening was no one wanted to be in the line of fire of Gokudera's laser-beam eyes that radiated death and anger*.

At the end of the day as Tsuna exited the school building in high spirits, Gokudera Hayato snapped. He snatched the back of Tsuna's shirt and dragged him to an alley way of sorts between school buildings where in a tree sat Reborn, casually twirling a small, green, handgun around his finger. Tsuna seethed at the small figure _'I knew it!'_ His inward seething was interrupted by Gokudera as he lit a cigarette.

"I have been watching you all day" he blew out some cigarette smoke, "I can't believe that someone as weak as you was chosen to be the new Vongola." He frowned at the silent Tsuna, "Oi, Reborn, if I kill this weakling I can become a candidate for being the new boss, right?" Reborn nodded. Gokudera turned to Tsuna stuffing an alarming amount of lit cigarettes into his mouth (A/N: he's gonna die of lung cancer...) and from his clothes removed two handfuls of dynamite. In one fluid motion he tossed the dynamite at Tsuna muttering "die" while at the same time Reborn shot his gun at Tsuna who dodged the bullet while letting out a small squeal while swiftly snatching the dynamite from the air and tossing it aside. Gokudera sweat-dropped _'is he bipolar or something?'_ before scowling and taking out double the ammo, shouting, "DOUBLE BOMB" to no avail. Now a burning aura of anger surrounded him and glanced up at Tsuna, a demonic glint in his eye. He snatched out a ridiculous amount of dynamite muttering "triple bomb" before a piece fell to his feet and the others followed in a cascading waterfall of explosives to his feet. "Shit" he breathed before he fell to his knees _'I'm sorry I was unable to judge whether or not the current Vongola was worthy or not' _lost in despair over his impending death he failed to notice his classmate stomping out every wick at high speeds and falling to the ground next to him in sheer exhaustion.

Five seconds, ten seconds, fifteen seconds. There was no explosion and Gokudera Hayato opened his eyes. First he saw the non-exploding dynamite then he turned to Tsuna-pretending to be-dying of exhaustion next to him. At that moment somewhere inside Gokudera clicked, he had found his boss.

Said boss looked up to see a Gokudera surrounded in sparkles and rainbows. His eyes had sparkles in them, there was a faint blush on his face and he could swear he saw dog ears and a tail. "JUUDAIMEE!" Gokudera shouted and promptly tackled him to the ground wagging his tail. "YOU SAVED MY LIFE EVEN THOUGH I WAS AN ENEMY! I DEEM YOU WORTHY TO BE THE VONGOLA BOSS AND I WILL FOLLOW YOU FOREVER AS YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN EVEN IF I DIE!" he proclaimed as Tsuna shoved him off,_ 'what the-'_

"It is family tradition that the loser of a battle must serve under the winner" Reborn informed Tsuna smugly, "you just made yourself your first subordinate."

Tsuna gazed horrified at Reborn, then at Gokudera, _'I should have let him die!'_

Reborn was intrigued, his student had not only dodged his bullet but had nullified the explosives used by the Smokin' Bomb. He would need to investigate this further...

Tsuna at the moment was desperate to find a way to get Gokudera off him and spotted Sasagawa Ryohei, the older brother of Kyoko-chan, beating the crap out of Mochida-sempai. A evil black light bulb went off over his head.

"Gokudera-san" he started, earning the full attention of his newly acquired right-hand man, "Can you go and stop that fight over there?" he asked innocently. Gokudera sprung up for the job,

"OF COURSE JUUDAIME! LEAVE IT TO ME!" he ran off to the pair in the distance. Tsuna took the golden opportunity to escape as the sounds of explosions and "EXTREMES!" resounded in the distance. Until, it became eerily quiet...*

_

* * *

__Rather lame omake:_

_That evening Tsuna was exhausted and Reborn had gone who knows where when his cell phone began ringing. _

_'Don't tell me it's Vittore again' Tsuna sighed and picked up the phone._

_"Mushi Mushi?"_

_"AHH THANK GOD I FINALLY GOT IN TOUCH WITH YOU" in the background he could hear Vittore panting, "I NEEDED TO TELL YOU *pant* THAT *pant*" Tsuna was becoming more and more inpatient,_

_"GOKUDERA HAYATO IS HEADING TO JAPAN"_

That_ was the final straw. He hissed into the phone "Bit late for that now" and crushed the phone into tiny bits and pieces. His aura suddenly became black and all the way in Italy Vittore shuddered and the phone suddenly went dead... "are?"_

*over-usage of hyphens!

*exaggeration on the part of the terrified students of Nami-chu

*You can guess who would shut up the two herbivores destroying school property

srry for the suckish chapter but im going as fast as i can b4 school starts because i might not rlly get a chance to update after that! plz review! srry after this updates will be slow maybe once a month... srry


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Tsuna has a secret, he is fulfilling a self appointed mission of assisting the Vongola from the shadows with an alias, the Black Shinigami, a cold-blooded assassin with the task of removing all "bugs" that trouble the Vongola. But, he has no interest in actually being a part of the family, so how can he prevent his secret from getting out AND figure out a way to escape his destiny as the Vongola family's 10th don?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own KHR, I wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: I have decided to make this story 1827 with all27 hints but dont expect too much. it will probably be hints and you will probably have to squint. OR it might become some huge romantic thing cuz im just that bad with romances but i will try!

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_

* * *

__Sawada Household: October 11th, 8:00 AM_

Tsuna was having a dream that Reborn was chasing him with a gun muttering, "I will make dame-Tsuna a worthy boss even if it kills him." When he woke up in cold sweat, there was Reborn standing next to his bed, with a gun pointed at Tsuna's head. "Dame-Tsuna, wake up with your dying will" Reborn muttered, fingering the trigger.

Reflex kicked in and Tsuna promptly tossed his blanket at Reborn, blocking his field of vision and gracefully jumped off the bed landing quietly onto the wooden floor. It took about ten seconds for him to realize that he probably made the biggest mistake he could possibly make in the presence of Reborn.

_'Pretend it never happened, just ignore what I just did and maybe Reborn would ignore it too'_ Tsuna mentally face-palmed, _'as if he would just ignore something like that! but I have no other means of action other than confessing everything.'_

Tsuna smiled at Reborn feigning innocence before pouting, "Geez, Reborn, don't surprise me so much... I thought I was gonna die!" Unknown to Tsuna, his pouting face fitted his girlish appearance quite well, soliciting a mild blush on Reborn's part before Tsuna used that opprotunity to escape to the bathroom to get ready.

By the time Reborn got to his senses his pupil had disappeared. He chastised himself, _'How could I have let myself get so distracted? Well, he is pretty striking...'_ his mind stopped thinking right there as he look at his idiot's room.

Against a wall was a single twin size bed with its sheets on the floor when Tsuna had tossed it at him. Reborn frowned, he had suspected something was wrong with the Gokudera incident, he had shown commendable reflexes and compassion, which was instantly negated at his calculating nature to use an attack on his subordinates as a chance to escape. His student was indeed very complex and mysterious.

In the corner was a desk with scattered papers and a single lamp. A closed computer sat in the middle of the desk. Next to the keyboard was a single pack of cards that Tsuna apparently never played with.

He looked closer, did he just see a metallic wire? Reborn was about to step closer when Tsuna burst into the room grabbing his clothes and the cards as well. Tsuna had no idea why he had grabbed them, he just felt that it was dangerous to leave them home. And the dangerous reason was confirmed when he saw Reborns brooding look directed at the desk where his cards were and then at him and the cards he quickly shoved into his pocket.

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with one of Tsuna's Jack of Hearts. It took all of his training and will not to fold at Reborn's short, but imposing figure. Just as the first sweat drops were forming on his head the doorbell rang downstairs along with the loud "JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna was saved. He inwardly thanked Gokudera thinking that it was a good idea to let him live after all as he (seemingly) calmly strode out of his room with his backpack and opened the door. Gokudera stood at his front step grinning happily at the sight of his beloved boss.

Tsuna on the other hand was feeling quite guilty as he looked at his right-hand man. His head was bandaged and there were bandages on his cheek and hands, _'It looks like Hibari-san did a lot of damage, Ryohei-san must be in similar condition...'_ It was at this moment that seeing Gokudera smiling so happily at him after being hurt like that because of him that Tsuna decided that he didn't dislike Gokudera-san and that perhaps he would be willing to have him as his right-hand man. _'WAIT! I'm not becoming the next Vongola don, so I obviously won't need a right-hand man... (A/N: He's in denial :D)' _With this new revelation he allowed Gokudera to drag him to school racing against the bell.

_

* * *

__Nanimori-chu: October 11th, 8:45 AM_

Yamamoto Takeshi was mystified. Though he knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi had a certain charisma to him, he never knew it was to such an extent. He glanced bemusedly at the poufy-haired boy next to him staring out the window.

Seconds after the bell had rung Tsuna and Gokudera Hayato had burst into the room panting. After both had caught their breaths Gokudera Hayato had commenced apologizing profusely at the surprised Tsunayoshi, or " juudaime" according to Gokudera. The class was in a state of silent shock. Just the day before they had seen him kick Tsuna's table and glare at him angrily at him constantly. Now he was apologizing for making "Tenth" late as Tsuna was awkwardly trying to placate him.

Yamamoto envied Tsuna. Even though his grades and athletic abilities were abysmal he was still accepted among the school. He wasn't popular but people approached him not because of his position but because of who he really was. Though Yamamoto seemed to have many friends he knew not one of them was real. Without his baseball they wouldn't even talk to him. He sighed, depressed, before falsely smiling to himself.

Tsuna stared out the window ignoring the tedious class being orchestrated and instead focused on the newest development from Vittore. _'So it looks like _he's_ in town...'_ he smirked, _'I'll be sure to give him a warm welcome.'_

* * *

gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai

i hit rlly bad writers block so i'll leave u to suffer through this painfully short chapter I promise the next will be a extra long two chapter special to make up for it! It might take a while but ill promise to do it

and plz... **REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Tsuna has a secret, he is fulfilling a self appointed mission of assisting the Vongola from the shadows with an alias, the Black Shinigami, a cold-blooded assassin with the task of removing all "bugs" that trouble the Vongola. But, he has no interest in actually being a part of the family, so how can he prevent his secret from getting out AND figure out a way to escape his destiny as the Vongola family's 10th don?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own KHR, I wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: srry for not updating earlier but the past few months have been a mix of extreme laziness and too much school work. actually im supposed to be doing my lab reports right now... oops... hee hee. And if you're wondering why there are no time/ places at the beginnings of every part... blame my laziness. And another note (oh my I'm being rather chatty today) I'm going to try to do some POV changes *gasp*

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

_The man patted his head,_

_"Tsuna, you've already gotten this good, I'm so proud of you"_

_Tsuna gazed up at his instructor and smiled, his compliments were rare and were to be treasured._

_"Of course sensei! I wor-"_

_**BANG**_

_and then everything went black_

* * *

Tsuna wanted to die.

No, not like that. He was just bored beyond all recognition, even Hayato's excited chattering was starting to get a bit tiring.

"Juudaime! I got a perfect score on the test! but of course I'm sure you did just as well, I have perfect confidence in you juu-"

"Unfortunately Gokudera-kun, I didn't do as well as you hoped" Tsuna held up his fail paper up for Gokudera do see clearly. The dawning look and shock/fury that Hayato had was slightly amusing.

"That's unacceptable! how could that damn teacher give you that grade? Juudaime, I'll go talk to him for you..." he started reaching into his jacket to pull out his dynamite.

Tsuna panicked, "G-Gokudera-kun! T-there's no need for you to go that far..." his sentence trailed off as a sudden stampede of students ran inside the classroom. Even Gokudera turned to see the action.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN IS GOING TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"

There was a pulse of silence as everybody in the classroom tried to absorb the information, and then

"NOOOOO!"

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

and with that the class was quickly vacated.

Tsuna glanced at Gokudera uneasily and tugged on his arm, "Come on lets go and try to stop him Gokudera-kun"

Gokudera looked like he was about to protest but promptly shut his mouth at his boss's concerned expression and nodded.

When they arrived the roof was already crowded with curious and panicked onlookers who were all screaming at Yamamoto to stop.

Tsuna paled at the sight of Yamamoto standing on the outside of the fence smiling serenely at all of his hysterical friends and admirers, the wind lightly blowing his hair and clothes. And then Yamamoto saw him. They stared at each other for a while, and then his smile seemed to get even sadder and it seemed he was about to step off when,

"STOP Y-YOU... BAKA!"

* * *

Yamamoto POV

The scream startled me and I almost toppled off the roof, and when I turned around there was Tsunayoshi standing right in front of the fence with a red face, and angry, tearing, eyes. He seemed to try to collect himself before screaming,

"YOU'RE THE MOST IDIOTIC, FOOLISH, BASEBALL FREAK I HAVE EVER MET! ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE YOU WHEN ALL OF US OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT YOU TO!"

Everyone else began to murmur agreement when Tsuna whispered under his breath, "especially me"

Nobody had ever spoken to me so honestly before.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna didn't really know what had gotten into him, and wondered internally why he add the "especially me" part as well. He had always admired Yamamoto-san, he always got along with everyone and was really popular and nice, but still...

Several seconds passed before Yamamoto Takeshi slowly got back over the fence and got off the ledge. He began to chuckle good-naturedly and ruffled Tsuna's hair "I wasn't going to jump you know- I was just getting some fresh air"

The student body seemed to breathe out a collective sigh of relief before shaking their heads while laughing awkwardly. Tsuna seemed to freeze under Yamamoto's hand and looked up - embarrassed. Takeshi's grin only seemed to widen and he put an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and began to direct him down the stair while talking animatedly, saying they were going to be great friends.

Gokudera got his wits together and accompanied them while berating the baseball freak for touching the Juudaime so familiarly.

* * *

The airplane was dead silent.

Maybe it was the smoking, suited man in first class. Or maybe the surrounding -armed- bodyguards that were very obviously trying to look intimidating.

The suited man took a long drag and blew it out, he turned to the guards and murmured "I wonder how that brat is doing" he grinned viciously, "I can't wait to see"

* * *

Tsuna sneezed, and then shivered. _'Someone is talking about me!'_

Reborn looked up at his sniffling student before continuing, "Oi dame-Tsuna, if you don't get this question right I'm going to have to hit you with this 10-ton hammer" he brandished said hammer for emphasis.

Tsuna wailed internally _'I wanna get it right so I don't die but it would be too suspicious wouldn't it..._ ' he mentally resigned himself to his fate and stammered the wrong answer "F-fifty t-two?"

Reborn gained a sadistic gleam to his eye before raising his hammer above the trembling teenager.

"Wrong"

* * *

And so the plot thickens! hee hee sorry about the short chapter again but I have a limited time to use the computer and there are only five minutes left and I wanna get a chapter up today soo srry!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: i've been getting very lazy so i apologize in advance for my future very scattered updates :) but finals are over so maybe between now and camp (no internet D:) i can try to update more - no promises though! and if some of you are wondering why, i stopped putting up times and places because i'm just really lazy, but if the time and place is very important i'll be sure to add it.

ooooh lookie - a mildly long flashback - at least compared to last time

Disclaimer - KHR would've been much less epic and much more R-rated if i owned it...

Chapter 5:

_He couldn't breathe. And despite his best efforts his legs couldn't go any faster. He glanced behind at his pursuers and choked back on a sob. How had this happened?_

_Today was just another day of preschool. He played with another boy who didn't make fun of him for being girly. What was his name?... Taka...? Take...shi? and spent the rest of the day hiding from the scary boy with the metal things on his arms that kept on saying he would bite people. But then everything went wrong._

_It was nearing dusk, and Nana still hadn't picked him up. He stood at the school gates staring at the empty streets and the setting sun. He wanted to go walk home, but mama said that it was dangerous for cute boys like him to walk alone on the streets - so he waited, and waited, and waited._

_He heard the car before he saw it. In the deathly silence of the empty street the sound of a car engine was deafening. And when he looked to his left he saw it come into view over the hill in the road. It was a nondescript black luxury car with tinted windows, and it was slowing down._

_Tsuna paled, mama warned him about bad people in expensive black cars: 'tsu-chan if you see a black car or a white van stop or slow down near you, run away ok? promise me that you'll run away tsu-chan.' He cautiously took a step back, hesitated, and then turned away, dashing past the school building._

_There were the sounds of car doors slamming behind him and yelling in a language he didn't recognize. His fear skyrocketed when he heard the slap of shoes on pavement that was rapidly nearing him. _

_His breath came in panicked pants and his lungs burned as he ran block after block. He passed a bunch of houses, why weren't the people in them helping him? Tears blurred his vision but he was able to make out the green of a park. Desperately he dashed towards it, maybe he could find a hiding spot and wait the scary men out. He glanced back at them, they were tall and definitely not Japanese, brunette and blond-clearly European. They wore black suits and as the wind blew past them, their jackets fluttered, showing guns holsters. They yelled at him in that language he couldn't understand, but he assumed they meant "stop."_

_He looked back forward and forced his legs to go faster to get the park where he would hopefully find some safety, it was his last hope. Despite his obvious preoccupation with escape he still had time to wonder - panic - over why he was being chased. He didn't do anything wrong, and mama was nice to everyone. Was it daddy? Daddy was never home, always at work. But why would people chase him because of daddy's work?_

_He dashed into the park, wildly searching for a hiding spot, but in his search he failed to notice the rapidly approaching men in black. Hearing their footsteps, Tsuna turned, only to see one of them not more than a yard away from him, reaching for his shoulder when_

_BAM_

_he dropped down - blood blossoming on his chest, his eyes clouding over - on his knees before falling down face first._

_The pursuit of the rest of the group stopped suddenly, warily looking at a point behind Tsuna. _

_Tsuna -on the other hand- was horrified by the sight that met his eyes, a dead body on the floor and a spreading pool of blood. He blacked up slowly, beginning to turn to continue his mad dash only to bump into the legs of his savior. _

_He looked up slowly and his eyes widened quite comically at the sight of the hitman. _

_His. Hair. Was. BLUE..._

_a very flamboyant __neon__ blue_

_The man look down at him, grinning_

_"hey squirt"_

_The sounds of men running away didn't even register in Tsuna's brain as he stared at the man before him. _

_His blue hair was spiked in a very natural, messy way. His eyes were ... pink? and he had the biggest grin to top it all off. He wore a simple black trench coat and a black fedora to further cement the mafia image._

_A poke on the forehead woke him from his trance._

_"Hello? anyone in there squirt?" The blue-haired man joked , placing his gun back into his holster. "Or are my dashing good looks leaving you speechless?"_

_"HIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna blinked rapidly to regain his bearings, and blushed, not sure what to do and slightly uncomfortable about the situation in general._

_The yet un-named hitman's smile became marginally softer at Tsuna before holding out his hand. "My name is classified but you can call me Indigo-sensei"_

_Tsuna hesitantly took his hand "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but why 'sensei'" he looked up to lock eyes with merry pink ones._

_"Well I would assume because you are now my new student tsu-chan" He straightened, put his hands on his hips and looked down at him "We can't have you being chased by lackeys you know" He paused and frowned, thinking of the reaction Reborn would have if he found out that he planned to teach his future student. "But don't think I'm a nice or easy sensei just because of my handsome face and charming personality tsu-chan" _

_As he said this Tsuna stared wide-eyed as he swore that the rose that appeared in Indigo's hand came out of nowhere, and there were suspicious sparkles floating around in the air._

_Indigo ruffled Tsuna's hair and left, walking into the cover of the trees, raising only his hand in farewell and a "We'll see each other soon."_

_Tsuna could only stare at his back with a rose in his small hands._

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not having a good day. Actually, when was the last time he had a good day? He looked back at his memories of the recent month under the tutelage of Reborn... nope not one good day there.

He focused harder, Spartan training- well he was used to that, stalking in the form of a "right-hand," the odd way the Takeshi seemed to attach himself to him, nii-san's constant pestering, and the odd presence that had been following him recently.

He was slightly suspicious about the odd presence because there was a suspicious amount of "herbivores" and "I'll bite you to deaths" recently - likely due to this "odd presence."

"Dame-Tsuna..."

"HIIIIIIEEEEE! g-gomen Reborn... I just drifted off for a second..."

BAM

"No excuses dame-Tsuna" Reborn replied with a sadistically amused smile. He "innocently" gazed at the shaking Tsuna and the smoking bullet hole behind the boy.

Tsuna very much wanted to cry _'he's almost as bad as In-'_ Tsuna frowned at the memories flooding into his brain _'not going there Tsuna, there's nothing I can do about it now'_

Before Tsuna could pull himself fully together, and before Reborn could place another bullet into the wall-

"GYAAHAHAHAHA! I LAMBO-SAN IS NOW HERE! DIE REBORN!"

oh dear...

* * *

_10 minutes later:_

"maa-maa Lambo-kun, I'm sure Reborn didn't mean to say that you were lower cla-"

"but I did dame-Tsuna- did you not hear me?"

"Reborn! you didn't help the situation at all!"

Indeed, Reborn's rather cruel comment didn't help Lambo's currently delicate emotional state at all - if anything it only worsened it, a lot.

Already highly battered by the one-sided fight that had taken place in Tsuna's bedroom, Lambo was currently bruised, battered, and crying. Which - rather miraculously - went even higher in volume.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel great pity for the sobbing mess in the corner - after all, Lambo only wanted attention, there was no reason to degrade him to this level. Really, Reborn was too cruel sometimes.

" Oi, dame-Tsuna what's the answer to question 5?"

Tsuna bit his lip and cautiously glanced over at the dark corner currently occupied by Lambo. Should he...

Reborn cocked his gun - "if you don't answer in the next 6 seconds, you better run for your life"

That comment only gave Tsuna the resolve to go through his rather poorly thought out and spur of the moment plan. Flinching slightly he dashed to Lambo's corner, lifted the sobbing and shaking mass into his arms and sprinted for the door. Inside he was already sobbing himself: _'Reborn's gonna kill me'_ Tsuna knew very well that Reborn had no qualms about killing him - especially since he had disobeyed orders. The only hope the two had at escaping alive was the shock Reborn from following the two of them.

"THE ANSWER IS CHOICE TWOOOOOO!"

Reborn - who had been about to chase after the two and reign hell on both - stopped abruptly. _'oooh? that was correct, and it has been only 5 seconds... hmph I'll let them go this time'_

* * *

He always knew he was different from the people around him - he was special. Even his parents - who loved him despite being poor and not being able to provide much for him - were different, no matter how much he cared for them and how much they loved him. But it wasn't until he was five that he discovered what was so different about him.

_"Kill the brat! We can't have any witnesses!"_

_"Run Fiorenzo!"_

_BAM_

_"Ma- mama... I'LL KILL YOOOUUU!"_

_The sky flames shot from the hands of the small child, engulfing the screaming criminals until they were little more than ashes. The child slowly sank to the floor, staring at his hands in horror before what had transpired caught up to him. Tears streamed down his face as he soundlessly sobbed. All around him the place he called home was in shambles, his parent's bodies cooling on the floor with bullet holes in their chests. And the criminals that had killed them were ashes on the floor, and the space around them scorched. He stayed like this for several more minutes before a hand came into his vision. He sharply looked up - expecting to see another associate of the criminals here to kill him, but instead met pink eyes._

_"Hello Fiorenzo, I'm Indigo, would you like to come with me?"_

Fiorenzo never liked sharing. As a child he never had anything he could call his own, as such when he finally got something that was his - he became very protective and threatened. This didn't only apply to objects - he was just as possessive when it came to the people in his life.

That hadn't changed even in his teen and adult years. If he declared something as his, it _stayed_ his. And that had been true for a long time - until that _brat_ came along.

He and his mentor had been together for three years before Indigo found his ideal student - Tsuna.

Fiorenzo knew very well that Indigo tried to treat both equally, but he also knew that he always liked Tsuna more than him. Tsuna was more lively, cheerful, powerful. And according to Indigo, he could well become the next head of the Vongola family.

And then Indigo was taken from the both of them.

He clenched his fist, causing the passersby on the street to look at him with a mixture of awe and terror. He gritted his teeth, scowling. He swore that no matter what he would take revenge for what happened. That became his goal for the last three years, constant training, and finding any leads possible. But before he could go he had to remove all weakness, including his ever-present insecurity when it came to his fellow student: that no matter what he did, he could never defeat the favorite student of his teacher.

But that was over now.

* * *

Tsuna looked down at the toddler that was holding his hand and slurping up ice cream with a sweatdrop.

The reason he risked his life to help the toddler was due to his sense of pity, as well as his worry that Reborn may have permanently scarred or destroyed all sense of confidence in the boy. But... nothing really prepared him for what happened the instant they were out of the danger zone.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! REBORN IS PROBABLY COWERING BEFORE THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN!"

Tsuna decided not to mention the fact that Lambo was the one cowering before the great Reborn three minutes ago. But really... he was beginning to understand why Reborn so adamantly refused to pay any attention to the boy. Lambo didn't thank him like he somewhat expected, but instead deigned Tsuna as his servant and ordered him to buy him ice cream. _'Brat'_

But he didn't really expect a hitman from the Bovino family to be like this... or perhaps he should've.

He was disturbed from his mental pondering on the Bovino family when he heard the blubbering of Lambo ahead of him.

"And what does a brat in a cow suit want by dumping ice cream me?"

Tsuna gazed at the scene ahead of him. It was clear that Lambo wasn't looking where he was going and spilled his ice cream onto the pants of the man before him. The intimidating man before him was tall, about six feet and had tousled brown hair. His eyes were black and his handsome features marred in a twisted scowl. There was something familiar about him...

Indecipherable mumbling was all that was heard from Lambo before the words "Tsuna! HELP ME!"

Tsuna sighed and walked forward, pushing aside his reservations, hoping to calm the other man down. He didn't notice how the man froze at his name and suddenly glanced up at him, only to smirk darkly when he saw his face.

"Well lookie here, it's brat number one, just who I've been looking for" the man murmured darkly. Tsuna froze and looked at him warily.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked as the feeling of familiarity grew within him, and from what he could tell, it was not a good type of familiarity. The other man's smirk only grew.

"Ohhh? it looks like the Tuna fish has forgotten me? perhaps you need a reminder, does 'Indigo-sensei' mean anything to you?" The now identified man looked triumphant at the realization in Tsuna's eyes and the paling of his face.

"Fiorenzo"

* * *

AH HA! some real plat has started to form in the form of Fiorenzo the plot device!

and just to inform you the reason i updated was because i was feeling quite guilty for not updating when really nice reviewers showered me with praise... ahhhhh! i am too easily guilt-tripped!

And tell me what you think of Indigo-sensei and Fiorenzo, love them? hate them?


End file.
